disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bing Bong/Gallery
Images of Bing Bong from Inside Out. Promotional Images Bing Bong.png 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg Bing Bong Concept Art.jpeg tumblr inline npn5k7gp9g1qfk1jq 540.jpg 09370 3.jpg|Bing Bong hugging Joy and Sadness. Bing Bong and Joy.png|Joy and Bing Bong in his rocket. BingBongSciencePixar.png|The Science Behind Pixar promo Concept Art BingBongCGI.jpeg BingBongColors.jpeg DCLBlog SGS 7560 Inside-Out-Bing-Bong-Gouache-and-Ink-by-Chrise-Sasaki.jpg tumblr nqslxhzEuL1s5ptf3o1 500.jpg tumblr nqslxhzEuL1s5ptf3o2 500.jpg tumblr nqsljuNSpT1s5ptf3o2 500.jpg Inside-Out-Bing-Bong-Concept-Art-pixar-38614954-1280-569.jpg Inside-Out-Bing-Bong-Model-Sheets-pixar-38614948-1280-829.jpg Inside-Out-Bing-Bong-Model-Sheets-pixar-38614944-1280-601.jpg Bing Bong Model.png BingBongInBlue ChrisSasaki.jpg|Bing Bong with a different color palette by Chris Sasaki. BingBong ChrisSasaki2.jpg|Angry Bing Bong by Chris Sasaki. BingBong ChrisSasaki3.jpg|Art by Chris Sasaki. BingBong ChrisSasaki4.jpg|Art by Chris Sasaki. 2470E45B-F6D9-4277-B736-B5DE27E1D96A.jpeg Screenshots Crayon Bing Bong.png|A crayon drawing of Bing Bong. So long, sucker!.jpg Bing Bong crashing into memories.jpg Inside-Out-253.png|Headquarters? You guys are from Headquarters? Bing Bong asking Joy why she's there.jpg|"What the heck are you doing out here?" I blow a mean nose.jpg|Bing Bong and Riley in a band. Two-time world champ.jpg|Bing Bong and Riley playing tag. It runs on song power!.jpg|Riley and Bing Bong in his rocket. Bing Bong meets emotions.jpg Bing Bong dancing.jpg Bing Bong holding his pet cat.jpg Bing bong outside Imagination land.jpg|"I know a shortcut! Come on this way!" I go in here all the time.jpg|"What are you talking about? I go in here all the time. It's a shortcut, you see?" Bing Bong facing the entrance to the Abstract thought.jpg|"D-A-N-G-E-R. Shortcut!" I'll prove it to ya.jpg|"I'll prove it to ya!" Bing Bong taunting.jpg|"Look at me, I'm closer to the station 'cause I'm taking the shortcut!" Joy watching Bing Bong's dance.jpg|"Almost there!" Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-19h02m54s454.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-19h19m26s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-19h21m12s025.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-29-19h21m34s611.png Inside-Out-80.png|Bing Bong outside Imagination Land. "Welcome to Imagination Land!" Bing Bong Pixar Post.jpg|"I won first place!" Bing Bong in Cloud Town.jpg|A Cloud Town citizen complaining because of Bing Bong breaking his house. Inside-Out-255.png Bing bong and rocket.png|Bing Bong with his Rocket Wagon. Bing Bong watching the destruction of Princess Dream World.jpg Bing Bong chasing his rocket.jpg|"Wait! Riley and I are still using that rocket! It still has some song power left!" Bing Bong chanting his theme song.jpg|"Who's your friend who likes to play?" Bing Bong screaming.jpg|"No!" Bing Bong crouching on the ground.jpg|"You can't take my rocket to the dump!" Riley and I were going to the moon!.jpg|"Riley and I are going to the moon!" BIng-Bong-Inside-Out-e1458587597390.jpg|Bing Bong being comforted by Sadness. Bing Bong crying.jpg|Bing Bong about to cry. Inside Out - Figment.jpg|"Hey! There's the train!" bing bong, joy and sadness.jpg|"The Train of Thought doesn't run while she's asleep." Bing Bong looks at the movie posters.jpg|"Wow!" Bing Bong greeting some actors.jpg Hi, Riley!.jpg|Bing Bong in Riley's dream. "Hi Riley, it's me!" Bing Bong hogging the camera.jpg Bing Bong dancing on the set.jpg Bing Bong gasping as he passes gas when stepped on.jpg Bing Bong in balloon prison.jpg Bing Bong getting frightened by Jangles.jpg|"Oh, no!" Jangles Havoc.png Bing Bong falling in.jpg|Bing Bong falling in the Memory Dump after trying to save Joy. Bing Bong looking at his hand.jpg|Bing Bong starting to fade. Memory Dump 02.png Rocket Wagon Recovery.png|Joy and Bing Bong uncover the rocket wagon. Come on Joy one more time.jpg|"Come on Joy, one more time, got a feeling about this one." Bing Bong's sacrifice.jpg|Bing Bong sacrifices himself to save Joy. Bing Bong looking shocked in the memory pit.jpg|Bing Bong watching Joy escape. inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg|Bing Bong tells Joy to save Riley. Bing Bong in memory dump.jpg|"Take her to the moon for me, okay?" Bing Bong fading.jpg|Bing Bong waving goodbye as he fades away. Bing Bong and Pixar ball.png|Bing Bong with the Pixar Ball in a web short for Inside Out. Printed Media Inside-Out-213.jpg Inside-Out-214.jpg Inside-Out-217.jpg The Bing Bong Book 1.jpg The Bing Bong Book 2.jpg The Bing Bong Book 3.jpg An Imaginary Friend 1.jpg An Imaginary Friend 2.jpg An Imaginary Friend 3.jpg An Imaginary Friend 4.jpg An Imaginary Friend 5.jpg An Imaginary Friend 6.jpg An Imaginary Friend 7.jpg An Imaginary Friend 8.jpg An Imaginary Friend 9.jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Video Games EmojiBlitzBingBong.png|Bing Bong's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Heimlich.png|Bing Bong emoji on the app icon. bandicam 2018-06-15 21-21-39-182.png|Bing Bong In LEGO The Incredibles. Disney Parks Bing Bong DCA.jpg|Bing Bong as the centerpiece of Bing Bong's Sweet Stuff at Disney California Adventure Merchandise and Miscellaneous plush bing bong.png|Plush Bing Bong Inside Out Socks.jpg Bing Bong plush.jpg Bing Bong Mug.jpg Inside-Out-229.jpg Inside Out bag 2.jpg Inside Out T-Shirt 1.jpg Inside Out Badges.jpg Musical Bing Bong.jpg|Tomy Musical Bing Bong Bing Bong Plush.jpg|I Cry Candy Bing Bong bingbong plush IO.jpg 4878 BingBong hires 1024x1024.jpg|Bing Bong Funko POP! Funko POP - Bing Bong.jpg TsumTsumIOBadges.jpg Bing Bong Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Mini Bing Bong Tsum Tsum Bing Bong Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg|Medium Bing Bong Tsum Tsum movin-movin-bing-bong.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Inside Out galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries